


The Blind Android

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: The beautiful Android 18 learns just how humiliating it can be to nurse one of Master Roshi's equally lecherous friends.





	The Blind Android

Android 18, a human modified by the terrorist group known as the Red Ribbon Army, used to be a frightening villain that could have brought about the end of civilization. Now, she lives a quiet life with a young daughter and a husband with a low-paying job. She is so disappointed in her husband's salary that she would jump at any opportunity to make a quick buck.

One such opportunity came when her husband's sensei, the elderly Master Roshi, asked if she could temporarily care for his friend, Master Wing. The old man is the owner of several successful dojos all over the country, and his home nurse is on vacation.

As the android flies towards the house on the master's small island, she grimaces at the thought of bathing the old man or changing his diapers, and she quietly curses her husband for being a lowly policeman.

"Hello?" she calls out, entering the house after rapping on the door a few times.

"Who's there?" the old man asks, hobbling towards her, a cane in one hand.

"Master Wing, I am 18. I was sent here by Master Roshi to care for you while-"

Her words are cut short when the master abruptly cups her left breast and squeezes.

"Of course he's a lecher," Android 18 tells herself as she angrily clenches her teeth. "He's Master Roshi's friend after all."

She raises her hand to slap him in the face when the old man suddenly releases her breast and says, "Pardon me. I didn't see you standing there. Haven't seen a thing in years."

"Oh," 18 thinks, staying her hand. "He's blind."

"Please come in."

The old man leads her inside, feebly tapping his cane from side to side.

#

Later, as they sit at the porch so the old master could feel the warm breeze on his wrinkled face and listen to the birds chirping in the trees, he asks 18 for some orange juice. The android obliges. But as he reaches for the glass, he knocks it backward, spilling the contents all over the front of her clothes. 18 gasps.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry," the embarrassed old man apologizes.

"It's alright," the android reassures him, trying to hide her annoyance. "I just need a change of clothes."

"You can borrow Stacy's clothes. That's my nurse's name. I'll show you her room.

With some assistance, Wing leads 18 to the nurse's room.

Once inside, the android asks, "Uhm, could you wait outside?"

Wing laughs and answers, "My dear, I'm as blind as a bat. You have nothing to worry about."

Worried that the clumsy, old bastard might hurt himself, 18 reluctantly allows him to stay. She quietly waves her hand a few times in front of his sunglasses to make sure. Satisfied, she strips off her shirt then pulls down her pants. For some reason, standing naked in front of the blind master still makes her skin crawl. She washes up a little, but soon finds only nurse uniforms in Stacy's closet. And they seem a size too small for her. Left with no choice other than staying naked the whole time, she forces herself into one. As she expected, the skirt is too short for her, not even covering half her thighs. And she can't button the top completely, leaving her cleavage completely exposed.

"Screw it," she thinks. "It's not like anyone can see me in this thing anyway."

#

After dinner, 18 and Wing spend the night in a dimly lit living room while listening to old music on a radio when the old man gently asks, "May I touch you?"

Android 18 frowns suspiciously and says, "What? Why?"

"You have such a lovely voice, and I would like an image in my head to go with it."

The android considers the request warily.

"Alright," she answers reluctantly. "I suppose there's no harm in it."

The old man smiles delightfully. He rises from his chair, slowly walks to the sofa where 18 is seated, and reaches forward to touch the android's face. His wrinkled fingers feel cold.

"You have a well-shaped face," he comments. "Soft yet strong at the same time."

She nearly flinches when he traces her mouth with the tip of his thumb.

"Soft, full lips," he says.

He circles around the sofa behind her, his fingers running through her blond hair. His hands move down the sides of her neck, then onto her shoulders.

"Firm shoulders," he says. "A martial artist's shoulders, am I right?"

"Yes," 18 answers uncomfortably.

The old man's bony fingers move to her collarbones, then one of his hands slowly slides down her cleavage.

"Your heart is racing," he tells her. "Are you nervous?"

"A-A little," she admits.

"Don't be. I'm harmless."

His hand slides into her top to cup her right breast, making her gasp. And when he begins fondling it, a short, half-suppressed moan escapes her lips.

"Nice and firm," he whispers into her ear.

The gentleness has disappeared from his voice, and there is now a hint of maliciousness in it. He undoes a button and 18's naked bosoms bulge out of the small uniform. The android's face reddens as the old man begins massaging her breasts with both hands.

"Stacy has firm tits, too," he informs her. "But yours are much bigger."

He begins rubbing her nipples with the tips of his forefingers, and they immediately harden in response.

"Sensitive, aren't you?" he asks.

"Y-Yes," she answers.

He lightly pinches her hard nipples and starts twisting them playfully. Android 18 feels goosebumps all over her body.

"A-Are you about done?" she asks.

"Not quite," he answers to her dismay. "I want to have your entire image in my head. Every inch of you. Every corner. I don't want to miss a single thing."

#

Master Wing continues his exploration of Android 18's body. As per his instructions, she stands before him in the center of the dimly lit living room. He has slid her uniform down her shoulders to her elbows that he might feel more of her. He tells her how smooth her skin is before his hands return to her bosoms. Android 18 shuts her eyes tight and grunts quietly through clenched teeth everytime he gives her breasts a squeeze. Then his hands slowly slide down her trim waist to her hips.

"You're trembling," he tells her. "Are you cold?"

"A-A little," she answers, opening her eyes. "May I button my top now?"

"Not just yet."

Android 18 sighs and silently reminds herself, "Think of the money, 18. Think of the money."

Wing lifts the android's skirt up, uncovering her crotch. He pulls her to him, pressing his face against her chest. Then his hands move behind her to knead her bare buttocks.

"My, you are athletic, aren't you?" he says slyly.

18 doesn't answer. She turns her flushed face away.

"You smell so nice," Master Wing whispers, then he begins leaving hot, wet kisses all over her chest.

"Y-You really need to kiss me to get my image in your head?" Android 18 asks.

The master doesn't answer. Instead he starts flicking the woman's sensitive nipple with his tongue. Then he takes it in his mouth and sucks at it.

"Hey, wait a minute!" 18 protests.

She tries to push him away, but he wraps an arm around her waist to suck even harder, making the hapless android yelp. His other hand moves between her legs and begins stroking her down there. 18 screams.

"You get hot and wet very easily," the master whispers. "Let's see if you're tight, too."

He forces two of his fingers inside her, and 18 screams again.

"Ah, you are!" Wing says delightedly. "Impressive for a wife and mother."

For a second, the android wonders if it's because her husband has a teeny-weeny. The very next second, the old man starts fingering her, making her moan loudly. She uses her incredible android strength to try and push him off her again. But to her surprise, his muscles grow in size, nearly ripping his shirt apart, and she is unable to break free.

"God! He's just like Roshi!" 18 thinks.

Wing fingers her more vigorously. And 18 feels herself nearing an orgasm.

"N-No! Stop it!" she shouts in panic, grabbing at his wrist with both hands to stop its movement.

The master easily wrenches his arm free of her grip, then punches her in the stomach. 18 groans as the wind is knocked out of her. Her knees buckle, and she collapses into the old man's muscular arms.

#

Master Wing carries Android 18 and lays her on his bed. He is unable to maintain his muscular form any longer, but he doesn't need to. The fight completely knocked out of her, the android can barely resist as the old man parts her legs and climbs on top of her.

"Please don't," she begs, tears flowing from her eyes.

Her body stiffens, and she throws her head back to scream as she feels his shaft enter her. The old master moans in pleasure, rocking his hips back and forth, sliding his penis in and out of her, enjoying the warm, wet embrace of her hole. He reaches forward to play with her breasts again.

"Stop! Please stop!" 18 yells.

The master responds by fucking her harder. He leans forward and forces a kiss on her lips. Android 18 moans into his mouth in protest. Wing leans back and rapes her harder still. 18 clutches the bedsheets tightly in her fingers. She winces in disgust and defeat when she feels the old man orgasm inside her.

#

Android 18 wakes up sore and exhausted on her rapist's bed. She sees Master wing sitting in the corner of the mattress, meditating.

"You bastard," she hisses.

Forcing herself up with her right hand, she produces a glowing ball in her left palm.

But before she can fire an energy blast, he softly says, "Forgive me. The image in my head was so beautiful, I could not help myself. I would not need to resort to my imagination if it were not for those damnable androids."

18 gasps. The energy ball vanishes from her hand.

"What androids?" she asks.

"A young man and a young woman. I was in the city at the time when they attacked. They did it for no other reason than to entertain themselves. I can still hear their cruel laughter."

"Those androids!" 18 silently remembers in horror. "Me and my twin brother. It was my fault. I cost this man his sight!"

Overcome by guilt, she inches towards him. She takes his hand and grudgingly places it on her breast.

She whispers to him, "I'm all yours tonight. Use me however you want."

The master eagerly accepts the invitation. Placing his other hand behind her head, he roughly kisses her lips. This time, Android 18 does not resist. Not even when his tongue slithers into her mouth. Fighting the revulsion, 18 forces herself to French kiss him back.

Afterwards, the master guides the woman's head towards his waiting cock. The android swallows hard nervously. She shuts her eyes and parts her lips to accept his member. Master Wing moans in pleasure as his penis slides into the woman's mouth. 18 just sobs quietly as she begins bobbing her head while sucking on his dick.

#

A few days later at her family's home in the city, Android 18 gets a phone call from Master Roshi.

"I just wanted to let you know how satisfied Master Wing was with your service," her husband's sensei informs her. "He told me that you did an excellent job."

18 shivers at the mention of the word "job".

She says, "You could have told me that he was blind."

"He was what?" Roshi asks.

"Blind. You didn't know?"

The old man pauses a second then says, "Of course, I do."

Later, after he hangs up, Roshi laughs to himself, "Blind, eh? Heh. Wing, you sly devil. I gotta remember to try that one."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for neither reading nor replying to any comments. I'm only here to read and write fan fiction.


End file.
